The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of IC processing and manufacturing.
For these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. For example, the need to perform higher resolution lithography processes grows. One lithography technique is extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography. The EUV lithography employs scanners using light in the extreme ultraviolet region, having a wavelength of about 1-100 nanometers (nm). Some EUV scanners provide 4× reduction projection printing, similar to some optical scanners, except that the EUV scanners use reflective rather than refractive optics, i.e., mirrors instead of lenses. EUV scanners provide the desired pattern on an absorption layer (“EUV” mask absorber) formed on a reflective mask.
Despite the increasing popularity of EUV lithography, however, conventional EUV lithography may still have drawbacks. For example, it may be difficult for conventional EUV lithography to simultaneously offer good lithography performance and throughput. Often times, as throughput improves, lithography performance suffers, or vice versa.
Therefore, while conventional EUV lithography has been generally adequate for its intended purposes, it has not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.